Invasion of the Boy Snatchers
Invasion of the Boy Snatchers is the fourth book in The Clique Series. Summary While the guesthouse is being renovated, Claire moves into Massie's room. But Claire isn't the only person moving into Massie's territory—Alicia's hot cousin Nina arrives from Spain and starts cozying up to all the Briarwood boys, including Massie, Alicia, and Claire's crushes! Plot This book begins after winter break. Alicia spent her time in Spain, Massie and Claire went to Aspen, Kristen stays in Westchester, and Dylan went to Togo. Alicia brings back her cousin, Nina Callas, to America with her. The fact that Claire is moving to Chicago is still hanging over Massie's head, even more so that Claire doesn't know. Because of this, Massie resorts to making Claire's stay in Westchester a good one, and lets her borrow her clothes and is nice to her. The Blocks and the Lyonses go out for dinner at the High Hills Country Club, where Todd Lyons breaks the news to the family before his father can. Jay is angry at him for eavesdropping more than the fact that he spilled the beans. Everyone is stunned, even Massie's parents. They decide to leave before their dinner is served, and retreat back to the Block's house. When Claire asks Massie how she knows that her dad will fix their problem, Massie replies, "I always get what I want," assuring Claire that Massie wanted her. After a long conversation that was held in Mr. Block's study room, Jay and William finally come back out with an answer. William will now employ Jay, with a promotion and a big raise, plus the offer to completely renovate the guest house. The Blocks and the Lyonses celebrate, and the next day the Lyonses move into the main house. Massie and Claire arrive at Nina Callas' welcome party at the Rivera estate. They stay away from their crushes at first, to appear hard to get, but then the boys come to them shortly after. Nadia Rivera tells the crowd to welcome her niece and they wait for her to appear. At first, Massie is sure that the girl won't pose a threat to her seventh-grade social status since she has seen pictures of the girl with braces, zits, horrible costumes and terrible hair. However, Nina underwent a transformation and Massie begins to doubt her theory and realizes that in fact, the girl may not only threaten her social status, but steal her crush, Derrick Harrington, too. Nina disembarks to her welcome party dressed in a revealing dress, sexy shoes, and a thong that is purposely shown. The parents love her, despite her trashy taste in clothes. The Pretty Committee's crushes are instantly drawn to her massive chest, which is even bigger than Alicia's, and her slutty way of dressing. Massie and Claire are desperate to keep Nina away from the boys, but then discover the problem was going to be keeping the boys away from Nina. At the opening of Sage Redwood's alcohol-free cocktails kiosk (the first at OCD), Virgins, Nina shows up with Alicia wearing clothes that violate OCD's strict dress code. Nina tells the PC that she has already been to Principal Burns' office, and had declared to her that her outfit was a traditional Spanish ensemble and that taking it off would be an insult to her people. Upon finding out that the kiosk was named Virgins, Nina says, "Well, then, I shouldn't be here, that's for sure," leaving the PC assuming that Nina isn't a virgin. This, however, was never confirmed. Claire becomes obsessed with the idea of kissing Cam at the Valentine's Day Love Struck dance, and denies to take part in Kristen and Dylan's bet to see who will get kissed first in order to win three pairs of Nina's Spanish boots. After a bad outcome of Massie's Friday night sleepover, Kristen discovers her bike lock was stolen, and Massie's crimper is missing. Massie suspects Claire of stealing both. After the Briarwood playoffs, the girls of OCD are supposed to shoot a Velcro bow and arrow in order to "catch" their dates for the Love Struck dance. Massie and Claire are confident that Cam and Derrington will stand still for them, but instead, discover that they run away at the sight of them. Nina ends up with seven dates, including Layne's crush Eli, and Alicia's crush Josh Hotz. The following Tuesday, Massie and Claire hatch a plan in order to make Nina less popular. They attempt to gum up her boots in the hallway, because "she's nothing without those boots". However, once Nina gets two different styles of boots from the lost and found, she seemingly starts a new trend which makes her more popular. Judi Lyons and Kendra Block are continually arguing over the fact that Massie and Claire have been getting into trouble recently. Kristen and Dylan are taking the bet seriously and keep fighting over who will win, and expect the other to drop out before the dance comes. Massie, Alicia, and Claire suspect that something is going on when the button camera they had stuck onto Nina's bag is found in the Briarwood Academy boys' locker room. They intend to investigate, and meet after school to infiltrate the academy. They discover all the items that had gone missing in one of the lockers, which includes a note that says: Dear Josh, I put a secret Spanish victory spell on this lock. Use it one week before the game and the Tummyhocks will win the finals. But if you tell anyone where you got it or why you're using it, the spell will turn into a curse. You will lose the game and break an ankle. Love, Nina At the Love Struck dance, Claire and Massie show up, fully expecting to be with Derrington and Cam. However, they run off when they see them, and are left alone on the dance floor. Massie executes her plan to expose Nina, having Tiny Nathan and Todd Lyons steal her shoes while she is receiving a foot massage from Todd, and has Tiny Nathan saw half of one heel off. While Nina is receiving her Cupid Award, she falls on her butt and her thong-clag bottom is exposed to the whole school. Alicia releases dozens of pictures of Nina as an LBR, and Nina, and she leaves in a hurry. The fire alarm is pulled, mistakenly as a prank. Josh Hotz runs around screaming that there's a bomb, which was due to the fact that Dylan had the flu, and every time she would say "Kristen's mom", it turned out as "Kristen's bomb". The police ask Kristen a few questions, but release her when they find out it was just a misunderstanding. At the soccer finals, Claire avoids Cam's eye and instead smiles at Josh to make him jealous. When Derrington is taken out of the game due to a soccer ball in the face, Kristen is mistaken for one of the players because she is wearing all Tomahawks gear, and has her short hair exposed. She is put into the game, and Derrington texts Massie, asking her to meet him behind the bleachers. Massie hesitantly agrees and goes to see him, where he explains that Nina had told him and Cam that they couldn't talk to Massie or Claire before the finals or they would lose. He also said that Nina had said that they were all for it, and that the Spanish victory spell hadn't worked at all. Derrington gives Massie the Cupid Award, and Massie gives him her "M" brooch as a subsitute for his lost MVP medal. Claire doesn't think that Cam likes her anymore, so instead of kissing him, she kisses Josh Hotz at the end. Cam sees them kissing and runs away from her, refusing to answer her calls or texts. Details Invasion of the Boy Snatchers came out in October 2005. It is the fourth book of The Clique series Trivia *For Christmas, Massie gifted a mannequin of Bean and her infamous Glossip Girl Collection, which is mentioned throughout the series. *This marks the first appearance of Josh Hotz and Nina Callas. *Kristen switches from her obsession over crossword puzzles to word jumbles. *Massie starts a "Current State of the Union" blog about fashion, makeup, and things happening with the Pretty Committee. *This title is a play on the title "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". Category:The Clique series